The Power of Envy
by dragonmaiden91
Summary: Evan Potter, the Boy Who Lived thought he had it all, the looks, the fame the power and the prestige. But there is one thing he can't have and that's the Heirdom of the House of Potter, which belongs to his brother Harry. Evan is determined to get his hands on the Potter fortune even if it means getting his brother out of his way for good. Warnings inside. HP/TMR


A/N: After a really, really, _really_ long hiatus I'm back with a new story that I hope to turn into an actual story. This has been circulating my brain for a while now, actually almost a year, and pretty much since I last updated my stories. I just finished my second year of university and I can say thank the fucking Lord, because it was one of the hardest years I've ever had. I've got a bit of a lull now before my exam results come out (and find out whether or not I'm back in college for repeats in August) so I'm spending more time trying to write than I really have in months.

Given all of the uncertainty with M stories being deleted at the moment, I'm holding off doing any more oneshots, including my sequel to Never Ending Dream. All of this deleting of stories is really pissing me off and given the content of my stories, mine are probably up for chopping at some point. I do plan to have a sequel for Never Ending Dream it's just been very tricky to write and flesh out. I may have to look at those live journals people keep talking about if FF is seriously planning on axing lemon stories. The Southern Vampire Mysteries fiction site is probably doomed and Harry Potter's stories are going to be seriously depleted if those annoying people keep removing brilliant stories because of 'inappropriate content'. Bring back the MA rating for goodness sake!

Anyway this is a new story, wrong BWL, twin fic and will later contain a fem! Harry because I've been addicted to those stories ever since I read Slytherin-nette's work. If you've never read her work, I really recommend it. Also will have some ideas that I got from Elle Roche and ExcentrykeMuse, bare minimum mind you, because I am no-where near the level a writer as those two are and for any of those who haven't read their work either, I would be appalled and insist, their work is fabulous and they've even started a joint project together, which is really good. This story will be a fem Harry/Tom Riddle story and would have probably contained lemons later on if I wasn't afraid of those bullying FF people sticking their noses into it! Still rated M though.

XXX

Evan Sirius Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Vanquisher of Voldemort, winner of the Order of Merlin 1st Class, Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor house team and soon to be Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was seething.

The handsome 16 year olds face was curled into a wordless snarl of frustration as he stalked into his bedroom, just barely resisting the urge to slam his door. He angrily threw off his jacket and flopped down into his huge four poster bed glaring daggers at the ceiling, legs dangling over the end.

Some might wonder exactly what had him so angry. Anyone looking at his life would think he had nothing to be angry about. He was a young healthy and handsome man, less than a year from majority. He was tall and lithe, broad shouldered and nicely muscled. He had deep black messily untidy hair that women found extremely sexy, smouldering hazel eyes, a handsome chiselled face and a patented lopsided grin that made pulses in women and men skyrocket. He was named as one of the top five most eligible men in the country and had been offered marriage proposals since he was ten years old.

Granted most of that was down to his famous triumph over He Who Must Not Be Named in 1981. When he had been a year old the most feared dark wizard in over a century had attacked his family, striking so suddenly his parents had collapsed unconscious before they could react. Lord Voldemort had turned his wand on the two Potter children-Harry James and Evan Sirius-and uttered the infamous words. Avada Kedavra.

Those two words had been the final words many a person had last heard in this life before a beam of brilliant green light snuffed their lives out light a candle. Unstoppable, it caused instant death when it struck its victim. He and his brother had been as good as dead. But they didn't die. Somehow the deadly curse rebounded off Evan and struck its castor, banishing him to the realm between the living and the dead. He and his brother had lived, the only evidence of their exposure to the dark magic were oddly shaped cuts on their skin; Harry's a thin lightning shaped cut in the middle of his forehead and Evan a large S shaped cut, stretching across his forehead the size of a Galleon. The darkness had lost its grip on the country and people celebrated, hailing him the Boy Who Lived, their saviour from the darkness.

He had the perfect life. He had parents who loved him, crazy uncles, more fame than could be imagined, incredible family wealth, looks that guys would kill for and incredibly powerful magic. He was a brilliant Quidditch player and talent spotters were already sniffing around, offering contracts. He had the best of the best-food, clothes, broomsticks, _girls_. His life was the envy of the entire country.

But he wasn't satisfied.

Because there was one thing, one thing that he didn't have and he couldn't have. And that was what he wanted.

He was the son of Lily and James Potter, also known as the Lord and Lady Potter. One of the oldest and wealthiest families in Britain it traced itself back to the age of the Founders and it was rumoured that they were descendants from Godric Gryffindor himself. The family fortune was extensive, ranging from gold and jewels, to works of art, a library with tomes hundreds of years old, multiple properties around the world and considerable investments and stock portfolios in some of the most successful businesses in the Muggle and Magical world. They were one of the richest families in Britain and in most of Europe.

And the heir to all of this wealth was his twin brother Harry James who by some lucky twist had been born before Evan by seven minutes.

Seven freaking minutes. That was what decided who would be the Heir of the Potter fortune. Evan gritted his teeth and punched his mattress with a muffled growl of frustration.

He had known for years of course who the heir of the family line would be. While he and his father had been out practising Quidditch his older brother was stuck inside with tutors, learning all about history and politics and languages and proper etiquette. He would share laughs with his friends at his brother's expense when they were out playing his brother was with Neville Longbottom, being lectured by Augusta Longbottom on proper young wizard behaviour. When Evan was learning how to use magic at age 8-he had to be prepared for Voldemort's return or even threats from his followers that were still at large after all-his brother had stayed behind with their Uncle Moony studying stuff they had had to go in their classes. Evan scoffed.

Training to be a proper pureblood heir seemed perfectly ridiculous to Evan. His father had not done much more than the basics and look at how well he had turned out. All that rubbish Longbottoms gran had spent teaching his brother seemed a waste of time to him. His father had agreed. The only son of an aging couple, James Potter had been indulged as a child and his parents had been lenient in his studies than other more traditional pureblood families. Evan largely suspected that his parents had insisted on the full heir education for his brother to keep him busy while they trained _him_ to protect himself.

The Heir of his family fortune hadn't really starting bothering him until a few years into Hogwarts. His Hogwarts career that not been too bad; he was the most popular kid there, was great at Quidditch, had tonnes of friends and admirers and had more than a few adventures and pranks that had passed into Hogwarts lore when he was done. By the time he was thirteen he had discovered his hormones and his female classmates had started to become…curvy. It had been an enjoyable time, girls almost falling over in high heels for a chance to go out with him. He'd become quite accomplished at the art of pleasuring women and his exploits had gradually reached their natural conclusion with him and Cho Chang shagging under the Quidditch bleachers after she dumped pretty boy Diggory early in his fifth year.

But his libido and ego had taken a beating when he had tried to go after some of the more elite women in Hogwarts. There were some women-Granger in Ravenclaw; Bones in Hufflepuff, Bulstrode and Parkinson in Slytherin-he wouldn't touch with a broomstick for various reasons. Bulstrode and Parkinson, to put it simply were ugly shrews. Granger the know it all Ravenclaw annoyed him completely and Bones-he automatically crossed his legs with a reflexive wince-was simply not a good idea.

But some girls were in a class above the rest.

When he been in fourth year he'd found himself eyeing Daphne Greengrass. The Ice Queen of Slytherin had always been pretty but by the age of fourteen she had begun to develop into a stunner. She was tall and slim, with long legs that went on forever and a firm pair of breasts and butt cheeks. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, a fair complexion and icy blue eyes. She was a true Slytherin; cold, impassive and aloof.

Her House had been a deterrent at first-his hatred of Slytherin was legendary-but he eventually reasoned that it wasn't as if he was going to date her. It would be a mere fancy fling, scratching an itch, satisfying an urge, yada, yada, yada. Most of his conquests were just that-nothing serious. He'd learned to be careful with who he actually snogged and later shagged since some got the idea that they were actually in a relationship. Sally Anne Perks was a good example and Cho Chang had ended up very clingy before he cut her loose. She ran off to Michael Corner and hadn't bothered him since aside from big doe eyes occasionally. And Ginny Weasley was becoming increasingly determined to snag him, leading him to be very careful about whom he took a fancy to, for fear of witches suddenly erupting into duels around him that were hazardous to spectators health.

But Greengrass had been the first woman to blow him off, _ever_. He had never had that before. Women were usually so eager to talk to him, snog him, shag him and hope for more down the road. Greengrass had looked at him with icy disdain, before flipping her hair over her shoulder in a practised move, sniffed and walked off with a contemptuous "You wish _Potter_."

That had seriously thrown him. She was rejecting _him_?

That had been completely unexpected.

But he was a Potter and a Gryffindor. They didn't back down.

So he had tried again in a lifeless section of the library where he had tracked her down.

"Golden Boy Potter in the library. Somebody owl for a Healer" Greengrass had said, looking imperiously down her nose at him. Considering at the time she was about three inches shorter than he, it was very impressive.

"Didn't know you had a sense of humour Greengrass."

"The only thing you know about me Potter is that I make nice eye candy" Greengrass surveyed him with thinly veiled distaste. "Now do please share with me the reason why you were following me and blocking my way before I am forced to move you."

Evan's eyebrows had risen and he'd nearly been lost for words. Fortunately he had had training from the Marauders themselves on how to handle women so he quickly rallied.

"That's harsh Grass. Cuts me right there it does." He tapped his heart, casually resting against the bookshelf. "Are you this pleasant with everyone or is it just me?"

"Oh I reserve my warnings for any fool that's too idiotic to do the clever thing and retreat when I ask" her smile was wintery and he could almost feel the frost starting to form on his clothing. "Now move before I get annoyed."

"Bossy" Evan let the word roll off his tongue lazily. "Kind of a turn on. Tell me are you this dominant in other areas of your life?"

"Move Potter" Greengrass said, sounding bored.

"Tetchy too" his eyes narrowed as her hand slipped into a pocket. He had been trained by his father and multiple Aurors, including the infamous Mad-Eye Moody; did she really think she had a chance of hexing him? "Grass don't tell me-"

Air whooshed out of his lungs when, as swift as a striking snake, she ploughed her other fist directly into his groin. He hadn't even seen it coming. He had doubled over in agony as Greengrass smoothly stepped back and pulled her wand.

_"__Petrificus Totalus!"_

Instantly, his arms were wrenched from his crown jewels to slam to his sides, his legs sprang together and he fell backwards as stiff as a board helpless to sooth the sickening pain that was emanating from his privates.

"Potter" he vaguely heard Greengrass sigh and could see her through blurry eyes. "I did warn you. Twice. Not many get the second warning but it seems you have special needs."

Evan's haze evaporated when he felt pressure on his still aching groin. Blinking rapidly he saw Greengrass standing over him, one foot pressing down on his balls.

"First of all the name is Greengrass" Daphne said pleasantly, idly casting a privacy charm to ensure they were not stumbled across. "Not Grass or any other ridiculous names you can come up with although I am rather fond of Ice Queen. It does wonders for my vanity.

"I'm going to say this once and you better heed my advice Potter" she pressed harder down on his groin. Evan would be whimpering in a most unmanly manner if his lips were free. "If you try and corner me again or try to hex me I want you to remember this moment. A sixth year tried to rape me when I was in second year. I stunned him, filled his boxers with catnip and left him in the Slytherin common room for all of the cats in Slytherin House to feast on." An evil smirk crossed the blonde's face as she watched the blood drain from the other boy's face at the thought. His mother had a cat and he had seen the effects of catnip…

"Needless to say I imagine the Hodges family are quite lucky to have had an older boy because there wasn't much left in the morning to produce offspring with. I probably should have received an award for it" Daphne said nonchalantly, shrugging her slim shoulders.

How had he thought this woman was beautiful? Ron Weasley was right you couldn't trust a Slytherin….

"Now listen good little boy, because I'm not going to repeat myself again" Daphne twisted the heel of her dragon hide ankle boot directly into the boy's crotch. A muffled whimper was forced from the boy's clamped lips.

"Try and come after me and I will destroy you. I don't have the training you oh so modestly claim to have but I have the brains you clearly lack. Bother me and the revenge I took on Cameron Hodges will be minor to the damage I will inflict on you."

"You disgust me you know?" Daphne said idly, her heel pressing painfully into his crotch. "You act as if you're next coming of Merlin that you're above us all. It's sad to watch people fall over you, a spoilt arrogant boy with delusions of superiority. What's really pathetic is how _women _fall all over you, sullying their virtue and reputation for a _fling_. You have nothing except a worthless title. The Boy Who Lived, the Order of Merlin doesn't fill your vaults does it?" she pressed down hard before stepping away and nudging his thigh with her foot.

"Face it Potter you've got nothing. No self-respecting pureblood or half-blood will ever bother with you. For all your fame and glory, you've got nothing to offer a woman that actually has some substance. Your attitude has a lot to be desired and the fact that you're not even the Heir to your family's fortune makes the whole thing redundant doesn't it? Maybe a Muggleborn will have you; they're odd with their values, aren't they? The most you'll get in life will probably be in Quidditch and after your glory years you'll be living off the charity of some idiot witch that you took a fancy too. Considering your attitude to your brother I doubt he'd give you a Knut to help you." She nudged his side with her boot and sighed.

"From now on Potter don't bother me. You may have your father and Dumbledore behind you, but I am the Heir of the Greengrass family and our wealth rivals the Potters. If you try in any way shape or form to bother me or my family I'll give my Head of House the evidence that it was you that did that little prank last year that put six people in the Hospital Wing and not even Dumbledore will be able to save you from expulsion." She kicked him sharply in the thigh and sauntered away, lowering the privacy charm and leaving Evan still petrified on the floor.

Evan snarled wordlessly, the memory rage burning his innards like Fiend Frye even two years later. Greengrass was a sore spot with him, pun unintended. Even years later, the very sight of her filled him with fury. If their eyes accidently met she would look impassive but the look in her eyes made his teeth clench in fury. Several things had stopped him from taking immediate revenge. The threat of evidence against him was slim but he was a little leery about pushing it. Snape suspected him from the get go and would only need the smallest bit of evidence before making his move-again. Another, more concerning reason was a rumour he had heard after playing a prank on Malfoy, where the gits clothes had disappeared in the Great Hall. Apparently he'd lost his prestige with the ladies with a permanent shrinking charm had been applied when he pushed Greengrass too far…now the only he had going for him was that his family was seriously loaded.

Needless to say, he decided it would be better if he left Greengrass alone.

It had taken time and he had silently railed about the idea of leaving Greengrass be after she had humiliated him so completely but in the end he had no alternative. She was dangerous in every sense of the word. He did covertly aim some of the younger diehard fans of his to prank the Slytherin House as much as possible, but they rarely got close to her. And those that did often later ended up in unfortunate unrelated accidents that in no way tied back to her.

But she was just one fish in a great pond. Why waste his time on her? It was _her_ loss and he wouldn't take her now even if she begged half naked in the Great Hall during dinner. He grimaced and crossed his legs as his body reacted to the mental image.

He'd gone on and pursued other women like Chang and Patil quite easily. Girls like Brocklehurst and Fawcett had played it cool for a while but they had folded quickly, eating out his hand within days.

So he had gone on and tried to forget his regrettable lack of sense with the blonde icy…_witch_ of the dungeons. Like his Uncle Padfoot says, plenty of fish in the sea to catch. And Hogwarts had _plenty _of fish in which to choose from.

But try as he might, Greengrass's words still lingered in his mind, especially when he tried his luck on the Ravenclaw beauty Isobel MacDougal in his year. The aloof, introverted bookworm looked at him, utterly aghast when he'd turned his patented charm on her. Rather than falling over herself to please him she'd looked at him like he'd suggested they bathe each other in animal innards under the full moon for a date and had fled the classroom utterly horrified.

Evan could only thank the Gods that he'd tried to woo her alone because the completely unexpected reaction left him gaping like a confounded idiot for several minutes.

Unfortunately that hadn't been the case with Padma Patil Parvati's identical twin who had bluntly informed him that she had no intention of becoming another conquest of his, a look of complete disdain on her pretty features. He had only been flirting with her for Merlin's sake and she'd completely humiliated him in the Great Hall. What's more, ever since that morning, Parvati had stopped hanging out with him and both she and Lavender declined joining him and the others. Whatever the reason was, she could barely look at him anymore and would make excuses just to avoid him, especially when her sister was in the vicinity.

By this stage, even his mate Ron Weasley would have noticed that all of the girls were of a similar type and he could have kicked himself for not noticing sooner. Greengrass, MacDougal, Patil-they all came from traditional, old _pureblood _families.

His father had warned him of the type. Old pureblood families used their daughter like bargaining chips, to secure alliances with other, powerful families. There were old, traditional values, heavily involved in pureblood politics that governed the whole process and of which Evan simply had no patience or interest in, much like his father before him. In fact his father had completely rejected pureblood beliefs and upped and married a _Muggleborn witch_. Had it not been in the middle of a war, it would have been a huge scandal. As it was, the Potters, an Ancient and Noble House, was not as welcomed into the pureblood society as it had been in his grandparents time-though no one would dare openly snub them.

Mostly the Potters were new age Light families-like the Weasleys and the Blacks and the McKinnons-who embraced the introduction of Muggleborns and their culture to the Wizarding world and who opposed the traditional Dark families who were convinced of their pureblood superiority. Families like the Greengrass and Patil families, while not publicly Dark, were extremely traditional and restrictive and honestly boring families. Families stuck in the past, clinging to that pureblood crap that his family had rejected long ago. He had never bothered to learn any of that chock-block and his parents hadn't insisted. Why should they? His mother wasn't a pureblood and his father was utterly indifferent, if not disdainful, of the purebloods beliefs. He knew some of the basics-there was proper etiquette and ways to go about life-arranged marriages, blackmail, galas politics-it was all terribly boring and often headache inducing.

So, no he wasn't interested in the pureblood life, despite the fact his brother was being groomed to be the Potter Heir. His mood soured as he thought of his brother.

Harry James Potter, eldest son of Lily and James Potter, Heir to the House of Potter and a constant thorn in Evan's side. His brother was everything Evan wasn't-one of the top students of the year, polite, quiet, studious, had few friends and had only _just_ gotten a girlfriend. Exactly what he saw in Loony Lovegood Evan had _no_ idea.

In other words, he was completely boring as far as his twin was concerned, the complete contrast of Evan himself. It was amazing to think how much they looked alike physically when they were nothing alike as people. He and Parvati used to laugh at how boring and drab their bookish siblings were compared to them. His brother was a joke, frankly, always reading, always studying, whether it was magic or that pureblood etiquette that the old farts thought was so important. Whereas Evan had fun, with Quidditch and parties and had his parents completely wrapped around his fingers, his brother was a pathetic loner, with few friends and had a whole load of crappy work to do the minute he left Hogwarts.

That's what he always thought and it had always made him grin with malicious pleasure at the thought of his irritatingly brilliant brother stuck in duties of a Head of House. Their father while technically the Head of the family, did not use the whole seat of the Wizengamot thing and all the other stuff. Since Harry was reaching majority he could take on the responsibilities of the Head of House without their father having to worry about it. Everybody was happy.

At least that's what he had always thought. It was only when Parkinson taunted him about his lack of wealth that he really got thinking about exactly what his brother's duties actually were. That's when his blood began to boil.

Money was one thing that he hadn't counted on. His brother was heir to the Potter fortune and he had seriously underestimated just how much there was of the Potter fortune. He'd never realised how much money the family had, taking it for granted that he could get anything he wanted without effort. All of that was going to change once he and Harry graduated.

As the heir of the family, Harry would inherit _everything _when their father died. All of the businesses, the vaults, the properties, everything was to go to him. Evan in comparison would get almost nothing. Even if their father were to give him a huge bequeaths, the majority of the fortune by law was to go to his brother.

What's more, their trust funds would dissolve at the age of seventeen and a stipend from the family vault, but that money was limited because it was expected that he would go out and earn money himself, a portion of which was to _go back to the family vault_. Harry was to get a much bigger slice of the pie for doing absolutely nothing. The Heir of the House did nothing and it wasn't as if his dad did any work as the Head of the House. Hell he worked as an Auror whereas the Heads of the old houses didn't work at all, just sat on their arses at Wizengamot bickering for Merlin's sake. Harry could live a life of complete leisure while he, Evan had to go and earn a living himself or otherwise eek an existence out of his family stipend.

Suddenly the looks he got when he went after the elite pureblood girls made a lot of sense. They were after power and money-things that his brother would inherit when they turned seventeen. It was after that revelation Evan realised with dawning horror that Greengrass actually tried to initiate a marriage contract between Daphne and his brother. He had even seen them in the library; Greengrass tilting her head to the side so that her hair fell across her shoulders while her elegant neck was being shown off, showcasing her refined features. She was _flirting_ with his brother, trying to get his attention and the thing was _Harry wasn't even interested_. After the likes of Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones, his dozy brother chose Luna freaking Lovegood, a spacy, completely _mental _Ravenclaw a year younger than them, who wasn't half bad looking when she did something to her hair and wasn't wearing radish earrings or Butterbeer cork necklaces, but usually looked like a spell damaged patient of St Mungo's. Compared to the likes of Greengrass, she was _nothing_. He honestly had no idea what his brother saw in her and he also knew his parents were equally baffled, his father actually snorting and choking on his orange juice, the juice actually coming out of his nose when his brother announced he planned to bond with the witch when she came of age. Nothing their parents could say would get him to change his mind and due to the fact James had married a Muggleborn, the old tradition of the parents choosing their children's wives had been abolished in their family they really had no say in it whatsoever.

Luna Lovegood was going to be his sister in law, and one day be the future Lady Potter. It didn't bear thinking about. The humiliation that his brother was bonding with the nutty Raven was incredible. The only consolation was that Daphne Greengrass wasn't joining the family as his new sister in law. He shuddered.

He had been thinking about this for a while now and getting even more annoyed with the situation. _He_ was the Boy Who Lived for Merlin's sake. _He_ should be the one who would inherit everything. His father had always told him that being the heir sucked, but he had never mentioned the fact that it was Harry who would inherit everything because he was the eldest. Even his title didn't change the fact that he was the younger twin and he would be getting a piss in the ocean in comparison to what his brother would be getting, even if their father lived another hundred years and gave Evan a huge inheritance. The fortune would go to Harry, unless his brother died or was suddenly unable to meet the requirements for the future Head of House.

Growling in frustration, Evan swung himself upright, suddenly restless. He had to do something. Even the greatest Quidditch players finished their careers by their mid-thirties. That was nothing when the average life span was ninety and over. He'd have to get a job after the glory years and that would be a problem. He would be taking five NEWTs, the bare minimum and while he was good with magic, he wasn't an academic. His strongest strengths were duelling and defence and Aurors were usually recruited early out of school because of the five year additional training and studying required. If he had to do the full training after a lengthy Quidditch career, he'd be nearing his forties by the time he finished, considerably older than most. Many Aurors at that age were senior ranking. The idea of being that old in a group of newbies was not appealing.

For the first time he could see what Greengrass was talking about and it was highly unsettling. For so long he had been living in the belief that he had the dream life compared to his boring, weird and geeky brother. Now he was beginning to realise that Harry might have the last laugh after all unless he did something drastic.

A/N: and I'll halt there. I'd like opinions please as this is pretty much a concept story. Also, I can take a while updating because my muses tend to be pretty elusive and I can remain uninspired for weeks, if not months, at a time. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
